Zoss
The Conquering King The Master of the Universe The King of Kings |debut = Chapter 1 |occupation = King of Throne (former) |affiliation = |class = Demiurge |gender = Male |status = Active }} Zoss is a demiurge and former Lord of Throne. After the gods were self-annihilated, Zoss inherited creation and reigned as its undisputed leader until the Universal War. Since then he has been missing, likely presumed dead, but it appears the Seven know something of his whereabouts. History Eons after YISUN's holy suicide and the annihilation of the Multiplicity, Zoss would become the inheritor of creation. By using dark science he sought to meet God, but ended up discovering a fragment of the Universal Song and breached the gates of heaven. For countless ages Throne had remained unoccupied, guarded only by the last attendants of the gods - the prime angels. But upon his advent, Zoss defeated the Primes, becoming the Conquering King and the first Master of the Universe. With the firmament breached, others soon ascended to the seat of creation. These demiurges found Throne undefended and gathered amid the ruins of the prime angels, bearing witness to its conqueror. Zoss thus became the Ruling King of Throne, and soon after led the demiurges to rebuild the great works of the gods and rule over creation as a society of god-kings. Zoss held dominion over Throne for an unspecified amount of time, but his reign was ended at the dawn of the Universal War. Somehow, he was not among the seven victors and disappeared until recently, likely presumed dead. Recent activity At the start of the K6BD Comic, Zoss re-appeared in the bedroom of Allison Ruth, followed by a great horde of thorn angel riders. The riders beheaded Zoss, who by some miracle was not killed instantly. He then bestowed a Key of Kings upon Allison, using its power to send her to Throne. “''YS OI '' KING. '” – Zoss, towards Allison Ruth and Zaid upon their first meeting Shortly later he reappeared next to Allison, this time in the Void, to where she had escaped from Throne. Through some unknown means Zoss was still alive, but spoke urgently and admitted he had already been killed once. There he bestowed the title of Sovereign upon Allison and pleaded with her to kill six billion demons. “The sovereign. ... Alice. ... Heads. Yes. The beast has seven. Slay it, kingling. Free us all! You are my redeemer! Alice. ... It's true. You have seen my death. Quick, Alice. The Sovereign. Alice. Kill Six Billion Demons.” – Zoss, towards Allison Ruth upon their second meeting Later, he appeared before Allison behind the corpse-tree of Hastet Om, encouraging her to steel her resolve in order to use the power of her key correctly before disappearing into a cloud of dead leaves. “The '''Power will not take an irresolute wielder. ... A true ruler is the Wielder Of Names. By Names she cuts the world as she pleases and she cuts herself into greater forms still. She is not shaped by the world, but instead becomes the Shaper. There's work to be done. What shape will you choose, hm? Will you choose to be a king? Or Will you choose to remain as you are? Peasant!” – Zoss, towards Allison Ruth upon their third meetingWielder of Names 5-95 For the fourth time, he appeared behind Allison in the antechamber of Ynamon, warning Allison's power-hungry personality against her current course of action. “'This -' is your choice? Abandoning your companion to die? To go slay the dragon and drink his blood? ... Take care of slaying dragons, Alice - Lest ye become one. ... That's what you think power is, eh? So you seek the throne then. hm. I thought this cycle might bear out differently. ... Perhaps it was a mistake after all.” – Zoss, towards Allison Ruth upon their fourth meetingSeeker of Thrones 9-101 Commentary YISUN on the conquering king: * "A conquering king must come with violence in his self of selves. He must splay the guts of his enemy with no weapon but his hearstrings. His lips must spit sweet music that pulverizes his enemies, and his eyes must tell a brain-cleaving tale of loveliness. He must quench the sword of his tongue in the love of his enemies." Spasms 31:12 KSBD 1-5 * * “The Ruling King has no equal. He is at the pinnacle of power of all men, servants, angels, and devils alike. Only the gods could rival him, if they weren’t rotting, the bastards. And only a man who’s power reaches that far up can cast a shadow that large.” – Hurim Thrymgard, Demiurge of the First Conquest King of Swords 1-7 Trivia * It appears that Zoss' birth world remains unconquered.KSBD Tumblr * Zoss is an ardent student of the path of Royalty, which may make death trivial to him in some way as he appeared before Allison twice since his own beheading.KSBD Tumblr * Zoss is wearing a suit of angel armor the first time we see him in chapter 1 and in KSBD 4-71.KSBD Tumblr He is so badass that he is wearing a dead angel, which should be impossible because angel armors are not made for human-shaped occupants.April 2016 Patreon Hangout * Zoss has an arm prosthesis made of living wood.Wielder of Names 2-20 References }} Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Demiurges